phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
After Unification War
After Unification War, commonly abbreviated as A.U.W. or AUW, is one of the main timelines for the Phantasy Star Online series, specifically Phantasy Star Online and Phantasy Star Zero. It is one of the primary calendars that the people of Pioneer II and Coral use when they define their history. Online Series Chronology #''Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II'' #''Phantasy Star Online: Blue Burst'' #''Phantasy Star Online Episode III: C.A.R.D. Revolution'' #''Phantasy Star Zero'' It should be noted that Episodes I&II and Episode III each had a different timeline published in their respective art books. However, the timelines have certain dates which contradict each other, meaning the Blue Burst and Episode III booksPhantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle may have retconned some events from the original Phantasy Star Online timeline.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report Timeline Phantasy Star Online Before AUW 3060 * Planet Coral is at war. Endless warring on the homeworld of Coral is so devastating to the environment, it becomes nearly uninhabitable.Phantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the English websitePhantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundlePhantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * The Alliance of Nations (also known as the 10 Country Federation), a group of 10 of the most powerful nations on Coral, bands together and begins plans to immigrate to another planetPhantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the English website and abandon Coral.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report This intricate plan becomes known as the "Pioneer Project." At the same time, construction begins on a long distance, interplanetary navigation "Pioneer"-class immigration spacecraft.Phantasy Star Online Episode IPhantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol ReportPhantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle AUW 3063 : A meteorite falls to Coral's surface. They discover an unknown photon energy embedded in the cells from within the deposit. Research begins in secret. Scientists curiously study it in the interests of space travel.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report AUW 3068 * Out of the countless unmanned probes sent into space, only one finds a suitable habitable planet which the Alliance of Nations names Ragol.Phantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the English websitePhantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol ReportPhantasy Star Online Episode IPhantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle The exploration research team begins preparations to create the first immigrant vessel, Pioneer 1.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report *The unmanned space probe collects abnormal data from Ragol. It appears to have been abandoned by an unknown civilization. They gather intel about existing dormant biological weapons.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report AUW 3070 : In a joint development by Dr. Osto Hyle and Dr. Montague, the prototype of a biological weapon called "Mag," an emotional AI, is completed using the unknown photon energy. At this time, Dr. Montague is just about 11 years old.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report AUW 3076 * The first immigrant ship, Pioneer 1, begins its voyage to Ragol.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundlePhantasy Star Online Episode IPhantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * The main purposes of Pioneer I's maiden voyage are research and planetary trailblazing.Phantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the English website *Among the Ragol Archeological Research Team are also secret military agents that infiltrated the immigrant vessel, Pioneer 1, as a local auxiliary of confidential research and study. It should be noted that Pioneer 1 was appropriated as part of a material asset and research facility.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report AUW 3077 * Pioneer I arrives on Ragol with the initial group of colonists. Planet development for the main wave of refugees begins, starting with construction of the development base, Central Dome.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundlePhantasy Star Online Episode IPhantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * The scientist-hunter, Rico Tyrell, is assigned to the Ragol Surface Exploration Team, which is in charge of survival planning and terraforming opportunities.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol ReportPhantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the English websitePhantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the Japanese website *As part of a joint command of the government and military, the Archeological Research Team starts exploring in secret.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report *Dr. Montague creates Ult.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report AUW 3078 : The mysterious monument, POUMN, is discovered on Ragol's surface. Although the extraterrestrial civilization is confirmed, other traces of evidence are not found elsewhere on the planet's surface. The research team resorts to searching below the surface. The information about the monument is concealed to the immigrant public; they are misinformed that it is a commemorative monument.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report AUW 3079 * During construction on the caves area spread deep below Ragol, the mysterious monument, MUUT, is discovered. They further confirm a foreign photon reaction deep underground. Initiation of construction of the underground mines was not in the original plan. A third mysterious monument, DITTS, is discovered during construction. Deciphering the ancient scripture floating on the monuments begins.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * Exploring the caves area leads to the discovery of a vein of water drifting from the caves area into the waters of Gal Da Val Island. Under the direction of Lab Chief Dr. Osto, construction on a seabed for the purpose of biological research begins. Includes Dr. Osto of the Pioneer 1 Lab, and Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Grave.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report AUW 3080 * Below Ragol's surface, the entrance to mysterious ancient ruins is discovered.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle The excavation team is organized, and ancient archeological excavation in the mines begins in secret.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * At the same time, the seabed is completed and biological experiments are initiated.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * Dr. Montague creates Elenor.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report AUW 3081 * The Alliance of Nation's power base continues to weaken due to the unending wartime carnage on Coral.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol ReportPhantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the English website * Analyses of the ancient runes progresses, confirming the antiquity of the spacecraft itself. The investigation team that entered the ancient spacecraft encounter an unknown lifeform. First contact is established against an early form of Dark Falz itself. Since Dark Falz has not yet obtained a complete resurrected form, his weakness allowed victory in battle to be achieved by the team. Samples of his remains are transported to the Seabed, where biological research begins.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * Commander of the investigation team, Heathcliff Flowen, comes in contact with Dark Falz and an investigation is carried out in collaboration with the military and government. He was wounded in battle. Although he received emergency treatment, gene contamination by an unknown lifeform was detected.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report AUW 3082 * Central Dome is complete, as is suitable environment and colony development for immigrants. Request is sent to the home planet to begin the voyage of the second ship, Pioneer II, to Ragol.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol ReportPhantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundlePhantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the English website * Flowen approves for his own body to be a test subject on the condition that a transmission to the second immigrant vessel is sent to abort its voyage. He is relocated to the Seabed. The biological experimental team achieves a breakthrough. However, Flowen's will is suspended and concealed, and his bargaining conditions are virtually ignored.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * During this year, the disappearance of Pioneer I Army Deputy Commander Heathcliff Flowen is shrouded in mystery.Phantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the English websitePhantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the Japanese websitePhantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundlePhantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report AUW 3083 * Pioneer II departs from Coral after receiving Pioneer I's transmission.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol ReportPhantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the English website * Dark Falz's power increases and resurrection is approaching. A fused lifeform goes berserk and succeeds in its escape. The fused lifeform that escaped from the Seabed, subject number β772 De Rol Le, utilizes its cell implantation ability, creating a number of unintended fused lifeforms called "Altered Beasts." Additionally, underground facilities become uncontrollable, producing mysterious robots.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * Around this time, the influence of Dark Falz, who is sealed in the ancient ruins, begins to affect and turn the wildlife around the Central Dome hostile.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report New forms that are unknown to homeworld scientists also begin to appear.Phantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the English website * Because the military alone cannot control this situation, Rico Tyrell and other brave souls officially form the vigilante group, "Hunters," a self-defense group that seeks to find the cause of these incidents and to ensure the safety of the colonists.Phantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the English websitePhantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the Japanese websitePhantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report Rico's actions make her a hero to the eyes of the frightened Pioneer I citizens.Phantasy Star Online Episode I * Production begins on weapons in the underground facility without authorization.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle * Fusion of lifeforms outbreaks in the underwater Seabed below the sea. Flowen's body is remodeled as a base to the begin γ119, the Proto Falz experiment.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report AUW 3084 * Proto Falz γ119 rampages wildly, and the experimental body is discarded to the ocean floor disposal site. Flowen's death is officially reported to Pioneer 2, although his will is tampered with.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * Pioneer 1 authorities emphasize the danger and determine Dark Falz must be annihilated. The ancient spacecraft is stormed. However, Dark Falz' strength continues to grow. Upon them reaching the deepest portions of the area, the military opposition is consumed. While the battle intensifies, Dark Falz' power overloads in conjunction with the negative will. A large explosion is elicited that reaches the planet's surface. The Pioneer 1 combat army, as well as Central Dome's citizens, are consumed by the surge.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * Proto Falz Number γ119 within the Test Subject Disposal Site also resonates with Dark Falz's overload. The Seabed is filled with waves of darkness. Seabed computers start going berserk.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * Pioneer II arrives within Ragol's orbit. However, upon attempting to contact the surface, a large explosion occurs within Central Dome itself.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundlePhantasy Star Online Episode IPhantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the English websitePhantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report I begins * All of Central Dome's civilians and the military were absorbed by this revived Dark Falz.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle After the explosion, Rico Tyrell, who seems to be the sole survivor, proceeds alone to Ragol's underground for investigation.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * Transporters to Ragol's surface are installed. The Principal sends the first round of Hunters on Pioneer II to investigate the cause of the accident.Phantasy Star Online Blue Burst timeline on the English websitePhantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report Between AUW 3084 & AUW 3085 * The messages left behind by Rico are found by Hunters of Pioneer 2. Due to a civilian, backup data of the AI, "Calus," is recovered at the underground mines. Afterwards, design analysis is initiated at the Pioneer II Lab.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * A large-scale earthquake occurs in Ragol's underground. A great number of Hunters investigating are struck. The mysterious event results in the whereabouts of the investigators becoming unknown.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report * It is speculated that some of the Hunters came in contact with Dark Falz.Phantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report AUW 3085 * Pioneer II's Lab intercepts a mysterious transmission from Heathcliff FlowenPhantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report from the surface of Ragol. Using data left behind by Pioneer I, they discover that the origin of the signal is a place called Gal Da Val Island. They immediately send Hunters to investigate.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundlePhantasy Star Online Episode I&II Ragol Report II begins * Gal Da Val island is Pioneer I lab's top secret research branch. Experiments to control the D-factor using a member of the military that was corrupted by Dark Falz (Heathcliff Flowen) were carried out there. However, with Dark Falz' influence and the release of its seal the previous year, they failed to control the D-factor. It goes out of control and the body of the man they used as a test subject becomes Olga Flow, absorbing everyone on the island.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle * The Hunters that were sent to investigate defeat Olga Flow.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle II ends * Pioneer II's Hunters reach the ruins beneath the Central Dome. Dark Falz absorbs some of Pioneer II's Hunters, but is ultimately defeated.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle I ends AUW 3086 * A meteor close to Ragol is shot down by someone and crashes into Ragol's surface. Because the meteor carried the D-factor, hostile enemies begin appearing near the Crater. A large number of Hunters are sent to investigate, as well as subdue the enemies.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle IV begins * The mastermind behind the meteor crash is found to be Captain of the 32nd Infantry Division of "WORKS," Leo Grahart. His plan was to control the entity within the meteor, but it ended up going out of control. A huge enemy (Rupika as Saint-Milion) was born because of the D-factor, but is repelled by the Hunters.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle IV ends AUW 3087 : The war on Coral continues and the Alliance of Nations has disbanded. It is reorganized into 3 large and 2 small countries, and thus the 5 Country Federation is established.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle AUW 3088 : Conflict intensifies between Pioneer II's government, Lab, and military.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle AUW 3089 * Taking advantage of the chaos on Coral, Pioneer II issues a declaration of independence. Diplomatic relations are temporarily severed and it becomes tense.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle * Internal conflict within Pioneer II comes to surface and Principal Colin Tyrell is dismissed. Tyrell is then transferred to the Environmental Bureau.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle * The spirits of Heathcliff Flowen and Rico Tyrell cause Olga Flow and Dark Falz' bodies to resonate, creating a large explosion on the surface of Ragol for the second time and ultimately defeating Olga Flow and Dark Falz once and for all.Phantasy Star Online Episode III Endu Ending With the explosion this time, however, there are no official victims. Instead, the savage enemies in the area begin to subside.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundlePhantasy Star Online Episode III Endu Ending * Endu and the Great Shadow are born.Phantasy Star Online Episode III Endu Ending AUW 3090 : There is an urgent meeting held by the 5 Country Federation about Pioneer II's declaration of independence. Meanwhile on Pioneer II, the dictatorship of the new Governor, Dol Grisen, begins. With this, conflict flares and the government begins to abolish Pioneer II's military.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle AUW 3091 : Pioneer II's Lab begins developing weapons with cloning technology in anticipation of battle with Coral.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle AUW 3092 : Around this time, civilians are no longer allowed to go to Ragol's surface without the government's permission, causing survey of Ragol and excessive hunting of its monsters to become common illegal activities.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle AUW 3094 * There is rebellion against Dol Grisen's tyranny. However, the mastermind, still unknown, fails. Grisen's regime continues without change.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundlePSO BB Blue Star Memories quest text * Immediately after this, Environmental Studies Director Colin Tyrell disappears, and is then suspected of involvement in the rebellion. Irene Sepa, former secretary of Tyrell, takes the position of Environmental Studies Director.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle * Break and Orland, two young men who trained under Nef Miyama and inherited the legendary Miyama sword technique, both acquire a Hunter's License. The news spreads quickly and becomes known to everyone on board Pioneer II.PSO BB Blue Star Memories quest text AUW 3095 * Coral recognizes Pioneer II as an independent state. At the same time, diplomatic relations between Coral and Ragol return to normal.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundlePSO BB Blue Star Memories quest text * As the people of Pioneer II still have not immigrated to Ragol, the increase of population becomes a problem. Residents are now limited in how many children they can birth and are required to have daily body scans.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle AUW 3096 : Coral, on the condition that 20% of its population will immigrate to Ragol, continues to fund Pioneer II's land development efforts.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle AUW 3098 : Following the strict population control laws, Han Walt starts hunting Androids. His method is to gather them together and abandon them in outer space, then blow them up. This becomes known as the OPSS incident.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle AUW 3099 * Orland, together with several friends, took an active role working on quests for the government, acting behind the scenes. His most important contribution was the arrest of a key person, Han Walt, from the OPSS Incident. Walt is apprehended and the OPSS incident's case is closed.PSO BB Blue Star Memories quest text * After this, Androids' rights awareness grows and the term "Android" is exchanged for "Humanoid."Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle * Orland holds the record of being the youngest person to win the title of Gi-Ei.PSO BB Blue Star Memories quest text * However, the man known as Break, who used to always be by Orland's side has not been seen for quite some time.PSO BB Blue Star Memories quest text AUW 3101 : A mysterious "Germ" is found somewhere on Ragol. While studying it, the researchers became infected and died.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle AUW 3103 : C.A.R.D. Technology is created from the research done on the Germ. Because of its low cost, the military goes on to use it as an alternative to cloning technology.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle AUW 3105 * C.A.R.D. Technology reaches practical use. Although it is still in the early phases, for testing, only the department of security and Hunters specially selected from the Lab are permitted to use it. The C.A.R.D. Research Center is regarded as a military secret.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundlePSO BB Blue Star Memories quest text * The anti-government organization Arkz is established on Ragol's surface.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundlePSO BB Blue Star Memories quest text * Between C.A.R.D. Technology's evolution and the damaging urbanization of Ragol's surface, the conflict between the Hunters (government) and Arkz begins to deepen.Phantasy Star Online Episode III and Blue Burst art book bundle III begins Phantasy Star Zero The date of these events is unspecified, however, they take place sometime in the far future since the events of the Phantasy Star Online saga.Phantasy Star Zero Design Works Many Years Ago * The Planet Coral is at war and heavily polluted. In order to fix the planet, scientists build Mother Trinity on Coral's moon, Arca. * Mother Trinity functions properly until one day she reasoned that the problem was not the planet, but the fault of the humans and casts. 200 Years Ago * Mother Trinity causes The Great Blank, a disaster which nuked planet Coral. The catastrophe killed most people and destroyed all of Coral's technology.Phantasy Star Zero Japanese Prologue * Not all life on the planet died during the wipe. Mother Trinity protected and cultivated Newmans on Arca. People that survived the Blank on the planet's surface built civilizations and scavenged in order to survive. * Time passes. The names "Coral" and "Arca" are forgotten and the two are renamed "Earth" and "Moon" respectively. Before Present * It seemed as if the humans were the only remaining survivors on Earth. For many years, the humans went on to rebuild their civilization and rediscover the secrets to their past. However, they still had to deal with the constant threat of enemies. In order to oppose them, they discovered an ancient energy source called “Photon.”Phantasy Star Zero Japanese Prologue * With this energy source they developed weapons to protect themselves from enemies. Around this time as the world began to revive, an artificial life form called “Cast” buried in the ground awoke from slumber. The Casts went on to coexist with the human race.Phantasy Star Zero Japanese Prologue Present * Sarisa is sent to Earth in order to obtain intel on the planet. The events of Phantasy Star Zero take place. Trivia *Despite the fact that the original Phantasy Star Online series timeline has a very similar name to the classic series' timeline, After Wars or AW, the two series are not related and the creators have confirmed that their universes are separate. *Although Sega's latest entry into the Online series, Phantasy Star Online 2, shares the same name as its predecessor before it, it has completely separate timelines from AUW. The ones found in PSO2 include Light History, New Light History, and Anno Domini. *There is a possible plot inconsistency at AUW 3085. In the game, Heathcliff Flowen transmits messages to Hunters calling them the "savior of the red captive child," referring to Red Ring Rico. If he is about to succumb to his D-cell infection and Rico has not yet been freed from being Dark Falz' host, the sequence of events would have to be questioned. Although, it is possible that the events take place simultaneously, and the Hunters defeated mutated Rico first before doing battle with Olga Flow. **However, the above point would call into question which hunters did what. The player character is known to the NPCs as "One of the Four Heroes" as revealed in Blue Star Memories. If the Four Heroes were fighting Dark Falz, then who was summoned to explore Gal Da Val Island in their stead? Gallery Images Pso 1&2 timeline.jpg|The Ragol Report from PSO EpI&2 art book Pso 3&BB timeline.jpg|AUW timeline from EPIII&BB's art book Videos File:Phantasy_Star_Zero_Prologue_Video References External Sources *PSO-World *Allahweh's Domain *Phantasy Star Dynasty *Phantasy Star Online Blue Burst official site (Japanese) *Phantasy Star Online Blue Burst official site (English) Category:Timelines